


Sursprise?

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Harry, Cute, Fluff, Liam doesn't really show up, M/M, Office, a bit - Freeform, it's Christmas!, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas party and Harry is extremely surprised by the outcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sursprise?

Harry sighed into his champagne, he really didn’t want to be here, he hated work parties but he was dragged by Louis into this one since “It’s Christmas Harry, stop being a loner”

He wasn’t a loner.

And now he was in the corner, watching his crush laugh with some clients because Niall was like that and he always made people be comfortable and laugh and love him.

Harry sighed again.

“Harry, c’mon, Zayn is over there dancing already, so you have to come with us so we don’t make a fool out of ourselves” Harry shrugged and followed Louis to the dance floor and started moving a bit, laughing at Zayn’s already drunken state.

“So” Louis asked, Harry raised an eyebrow “Are you going to ask Niall out?” Harry gave Louis a pointed look “You know I won’t”

Niall was the guy that nobody really knew what he was, he was helping around and everybody liked having him, he was always smiling and greeting everybody and harry somehow managed to fall for him.

The problem is, apart from Harry being incredibly awkward in front of him, that he doesn’t know if Niall is gay or not, or if he is in a relationship and he is pretty sure many of the people who work in the office have crushes on Niall.

“Well, sorry to break your bubble of thought but Niall is coming” and with that Louis walked away, Harry panicked and turned around to yell at Louis for being a twat when Niall sat in front of him.

“Hello!” Harry nodded, he couldn’t really talk much in front of him “You enjoying the party?” Harry nodded again “It’s okay, Zayn is already half drunk and Louis is not far so I will have to drive them home” he ended with a sigh. 

Niall laughed because it’s Niall, he laughs at everything “It’s good to see you here Harry, you never come to the parties” Harry shrugged “I don’t need to come to more things that involve work” Niall nodded “Hey, do you have anything to do after the party?” Niall said “No I don’t, why?” Harry asked with a bit of hope “Well, you know, we should probabl-“ but he was cut by two guys that whispered something in Niall’s ear and left.

Harry looked at them curiously “Everything alright?” Niall nodded “Yeah but I have to go, don’t leave the party!” he said walking backwards towards the guys, Harry nodded and slumped his shoulders.

Harry looked as everyone was gathering around the stage next to the Christmas tree, Louis took his arm and dragged him along all the bodies that were sandwiched to see Mr. Horan, owner of the company, talk a few words.

He really didn’t know what the fuss was about.

“Good Evening everybody, as you all know, I have a son that will take my place in the company next year, he has been enrolling himself with the company and now I am sure I am making the right decision on leaving for him” Louis looked at Harry curiously, Harry shrugged and looked up again.

“Son, will you come up” and in that moment Harry felt all the air come out of his lungs.

“Hello! I am Niall as many of you must know! I have been working in different fields in the company to know what I was getting into and I believe I know the whereabouts” Harry looked at Louis in panic but he only held him tighter. 

“I hope all of you feel comfortable with me now knowing this information and Merry Christmas! Enjoy the party!” many where staring at Niall but continued dancing, some girls got near him and started flirting.

Harry was stuck in his spot.

“Mate, are you okay?” Harry turned to look at Louis “I am in love with the son of the owner, I’m pretty sure I am a bit fucked up” Louis shrugged “Take it as a good thing, maybe he likes you too! And you will be dating Niall!” Harry glared at him.

“He doesn’t like me, he is probably more straight than Liam, I think I’m going to get some air” Louis nodded and gave him a smile out of sympathy.

He was really fucked up, in first place, Niall didn’t even like him, in second place, he is his boss now, he could fire him in any second, third, why the hell does Niall looks so good in a red suit?

Harry stepped out on a balcony, looking at the street lights, it was already late but he had promised Zayn and Louis he would stay, he was really close to go home with how he was feeling.

Going home, depress a little, cry a bit, watch movies, eat a lot and maybe he would be over Niall.

He wishes.

But that was what he was going to do, cry a little about Niall and then he would get over it, maybe get drunk and take someone home, Louis would be up to help him go to a club any time. 

“Hey Harry!” he groaned internally but put a fake smile and turned around “Hey, Niall” he stood there clutching his fingers tightly waiting for Niall to talk. 

“So, you don’t seem as happy as the others” Harry chuckled a bit “Right, sorry, congratulations” he said plainly, Niall arched an eyebrow “You seem down, what’s wrong? Something with Louis?”

Harry crunched an eyebrow “Louis? He is partying over there with Zayn and Liam? What does he have to do with me?” Niall shrugged but Harry saw a faint blush on his cheeks “Aren’t you two like, together?” 

Harry really didn’t want to laugh.

He started laughing uncontrollably, clutching his chest when he saw Niall looking mad “Right, sorry, no, it’s just that he is engaged with his girlfriend” Niall’s eyes widened “Oh, oh! Sorry! I just, assumed? Since you are together all of the time?”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything.

“And, do you like somebody?” Harry shrugged “Do you?” Niall got closer “I asked you first” Harry shrugged again “Maybe, maybe not” Niall laughed a bit “You try to be all mysterious when you are all red cheeks and awkwardness” Niall’s eyes widened at that.

“Shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to say that!” Harry shrugged again but stopped 

“And who do you like then?” Niall asked again.

You, bout you re my boss now so better luck next time for me.

“What?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth quickly “Oh God, sorry! You are probably mad right now, I’m so sorry, you can fire me, you can have my head!” Harry was panicking inside.

“Why would I fire you?” Harry didn’t realize how close they were to each other “Because I like you! And you are the head of the company!” Niall looked at Harry in the eyes.

“Yeah, well, what if I like you too?” Niall said, stepping closer. “That’s impossible you don-“  
He was cut but Niall’s lips on his.

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, Niall putting his hands on Harry’s hips, Harry felt like he was going to explode, his heart beating louder every second.

Harry didn’t want the kiss to end but he kind of needed air, he started at Niall’s eyes for a while and then he saw Niall’s smirk.

“What?” Harry asked, Niall separated himself a bit of Harry, keeping his hands on his hips “Oh God, he is my boss! He is going to fire me!” he said with a deep voice, Harry rolled his eyes and walked a bit from Niall.

“Fine, no Christmas kiss from you” Harry turned around, hearing Niall’s ‘hey!’ and smiled looking down.

Harry didn’t like Christmas but he sure as hell liked Niall.


End file.
